· Rosas de Cristal son los Sueños ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Viñetas Independientes Sobre Los Momentos Perdidos De Ron/Hermione, DH And Post-DH
1. Seguridad

**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no son mios, todos pertenecen a la reina de J.K ROWLING, a la WB no pertenecen, esos solo son unos tranzas.

* * *

_**Seguridad**_

* * *

Ron Weasley se dirigía a la cocina de la Madriguera, pues iba a tomar su desayuno, cuando bajaba las escaleras, paso delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, Ron se paro en seco al escuchar un sollozo proviniente de aquella habitación. Se acerco mas, y escucho que alguien lloraba, se preguntaba si seria Ginny la que estuviera llorando, o tal vez... Hermione. Hace dos días que había llegado a la Madriguera, el se había alegrado mucho por ello pero casi no se había atrevido a hablar mucho con ella, aparte Hermione había estado extraña todo estés tiempo, triste y un poco distante, apenas habían cruzado palabra, algo que lo entristecía y extrañaba un poco. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y entreabrió al puerta, alcanzo a ver una espesa melena castaña de espaldas a el, era Hermione ¿porque estaría llorando?, Ron sin querer hizo un ruido con la puerta, haciendo que Hermione se volviera asustada y alarmada.

— ¡Ron! -dijo ella sorprendida, y se volvió rápidamente para secarse las lagrimas—. ¿Que... que haces aquí?

— Yo... ¿porque estabas llorando? —soltó Ron, mirando preocupado a Hermione, que se puso seria.

— Yo... yo no estaba llorando... solo... —dijo Hermione.

— Vamos Hermione no me mientas, estabas llorando te oí —replico Ron, Hermione sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada importante, olvidalo... —dijo ella, entonces sin poder controlarse empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— Hermione... —dijo Ron, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y sentándose a lado de ella, que inmediato lo abrazo, Ron no reacciono al instante, pero después con un poco de torpeza y timidez la abrazo también.

— Ron... —sollozo ella, abrazandolo aun mas fuerte.

— Hermione, ¿que pasa? ¿porque lloras? —dijo el preocupado.

— Ay, Ron perdoname —dijo ella separándose y mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada—. No me hagas caso, son cosas tontas.

— No, Hermione, para que llores así debe ser algo que te preocupa mucho -dijo el, la castaña lo miro, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color marrón-. Dime que te pasa, se que no te ayudare en gran cosa, pero al menos podrás desahogarte un poco.

— Es que yo hice algo muy malo Ron —dijo ella mirando al suelo, Ron se extraño por aquello.

— ¿Que... que hiciste? —pregunto el delicado.

— No se si deba decírtelo Ron —dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

— Confía en mi Hermione —dijo el mirándola fijamente.

— Es que yo les hice algo muy malo a mis padres —confeso ella, con voz queda.

— ¿Que les hiciste, Mione? —dijo el asustado y confundido.

— Yo... yo... los desmemorice -contesto ella con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Que? ¿Pero porque hiciste eso, Hermione? —dijo Ron sorprendido.

— Tenia miedo, si no lo hubiera hecho, sabrían que son mis padres y los matarían, cuando se enteraran que estamos buscando los horrocruxes con Harry -explico ella, entonces Ron entendió, Hermione comenzo a llorar de nuevo, y Ron la abrazo mas fuerte que antes.

— Hermione no debiste llegar a tanto, la Orden los hubeira protegido —dijo Ron recargando su barbilla en su melena castaña.

— Lo se... lo se... pero ellos ya tienen muchas preocupaciones y encargos no... —chillo la castaña—. Pero ahora... tengo mucho miedo Ron, tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar...

— Todo estará bien —musito Ron, Hermione negó con la cabeza una vez mas.

— No... Ron sabes que no... —dijo ella tristemente—. Ya hay una guerra, mucha gente esta muriendo lo sabes.

— Si, pero intenta no pensar en eso —replico Ron.

— Lo intento, pero siempre estoy pensando en que pasaría si yo muero y mis padres se quedan así... —dijo Hermione sollozando.

— Hermione, no te va a pasar nada -dijo Ron, levantando su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos—. Yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada —Hermione compuso una sonrisa triste pero a la vez llena de ternura, que hizo que Ron se sonrojara, pero el intento devolverla.

— Gracias Ron —dijo ella con dulzura, los dos estaban un poco extrañados por aquella situación, pues Ron nunca se había comportado así con ella, nunca la había consolado ni había sido tan dulce y tierno. Y extrañamente ya no se sentía tan mal como antes, Ron le había dado una extraña sensacion de seguridad.

Entonces hubo un momento en donde los dos se miraron fijamente, se desconectaron completamente del mundo y fueron acercando su rostros sin estar consientes de lo que pasaba alrededor, solo existían ellos dos, Ron tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras que Hermione por instinto los había cerrado, entonces justo cuando sus labios se separaban por unos milímetros, alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¡Hermione...! — los dos chicos se separaron asustados, avergonzados y alarmados. Ginny se quedo de piedra ante la escena que había presenciado, habría jurado que había visto a Hermione y Ron abrazados y a punto de besarse, se produjo un incomodo silencio, en el que ninguno se atrevía a mirarse.

— Eh... bueno... sera mejor que me vaya —dijo Ron incomodo, y mirando al suelo salio de la habitación. Ginny siguió mirando a Hermione esperando que le dijera algo, pero ella simplemente le dio la espalda. Ginny estaba segura de lo que había visto, pero no creyó que fuera prudente hablar de ello, asi que no dijo nada, ya mas adelante Hermione le contaría.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno segun yo, esto es una viñeta jeje... pero quedo mas larga de lo que era, esta es mi idea, tal evz ya se haya hecho muchas veces antes, pero yo pretendo hacer viñetas sobre todos, todos los momentos, escenas, pensamientos , sentimientos (todo) perdidos R/Hr del ultimo libro, espero q les guste la idea, y si no pues ya ni modo. Bueno ya los aburro, byyyeee. Por cierto, olviden el titulo de historia, es horrible lo seee!, pero no sabia como ponerle y fue lo primero q c me vino a la cabeza, ¿suegerencias? Se aceptan!

**Tambien ustedes pueden darme ideas o pedirme q escriba alguna escena eh??**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pretenece, todos son de la diosa J.K Rowling, si fueran mios Lavender jamas hubiera tocado a Ron...**

**No hace falta decir q no lean las viñetas si no han leido el libro de DH, aunq dudo q haya alguien tierra q no lo haya leido, pero si no lo has leido: vives debajo de una roca.**

**Te amo**

Ron estaba solo en la sala comun, todo estaba muy silencioso y habia un paz a la ves tranquilizadora pero escalofriante. Los primeros rayos d luz matutinos se colaban por las ventanas alumbrando su rostro donde se denotaba cansancio, agotamiento y pronfunda tristeza. Todos los estudiantes sestaban dormidos, descansando, otros se habian ido con sus familias a sus casas, pero los Weasley se habian quedado, aun tenian mucho pendientes. Ron habia intentado dormir, y a pesar de que estaba agotado no podia con todo ese dolor y rabia que sentia en su interior.

Hacia un par de horas que habia terminado la guerra, Harry habia derrotado a Voldemort, ahora Ron no temia llamarlo por su nombre, y ya todo estaba se podria decir bien, pero la guerra se habia llevado con ella a muchas personas apreciadas por Ron en especial su hermano, Fred. Aun no podia digerir la idea de que su hermano se habia ido para siempre, no queria ni podia aceptarlo. Toda la familia Weasley estaba muy afectada, pero Ron sabia que especialmente George, pues el y Fred eran como uña y mugre, pero a pesar de estar destrozado no habia llorado. Unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar de nuevo a Fred, no podia evitarlo, a pesar de querer ser fuerte, no podia, era muy grande su dolor...

- ¿Ron?

Ron se seco las lagrimas rapidamente y se volvio, entonces vio a Hermione en pijama que lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupacion.

- ¿Que haces aqui? -dijo Ron intentando sonar natural.

- No puedo dormir -musito ella, y entonces se sento a su lado-. ¿Tu tampoco, cierto?- Ron nego con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? -dijo Hermione, esperaba que Ron le dijera lo que sentia en ese momento.

- Si, solo estoy cansado -contesto Ron.

- Sabes que no es solo eso -dijo Hermione con delicadeza-. No debes guardarte lo que sientes.

- Es que no... -balbuceo Ron, y entonces para sorpresa de Hermione comenzo a llorar, ella tambien lo hizo sintiendo el dolor de Ron y entonces lo abrazo fuertemente, el sollozaba en su pecho-. Debi haber muerto yo Hermione...

- No vuelvas a decir eso Ron -musito Hermione-. No merecia morir, pero tampoco le hubiera gustado escucharte decir eso...

- Yo tuve la culpa... -replico Ron negando con la cabeza.

- Tu no tuviste la culpa! -dijo Hermione-. Todo esto fue culpa de Voldemort, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, solo hay que intentar superarlo... ya todo va a estar bien, tienes que salir adelante, Ron. Fred no estara en paz, viendote asi.

- No esta muerto, no murio, no pudo haber muerto -nego Ron aferrandose aun mas a ella.

- Lo se, nadie puede creerlo aun... pero tendremos que hacerlo -dijo ella firme.Entonces Ron reaccion y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de Hermione, la miro fijamente.

- ¿Y tu como te sientes? -pregunto Ron, enjugandose las lagrimas.

- Se podria decir que bien -contesto Hermione, con una sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Y que va a pasar ahora? -dijo el, Hermione lo miro, sabia a que se referia el, pero no sabia como hablar acerca de ello.

- Pues... - empezo ella, nerviosa, juguetenando con sus manos.

- ¿Porque me besaste Mione? -pregunto el, llendo al grano, Hermione se sorprendio por aquella pregunta, pero no se atrevio a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Pues... fue un impulso -contesto ella-. Pero no pense que fueras a corresponderme, pero... ¿porque lo hiciste?

- Yo... aun no has contestado a mi pregunta -dijo Ron, Hermione hizo una mueca.

- Porque... pues yo... estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y senti que debia hacerlo en ese momento o nunca -dijo Hermione rapidamente, y sonrojandose al maximo. Ron no reacciono al instante, se quedo un tiempo mudo pero despues dijo...

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tu me... amas? -pregunto el incredulo.

- Si, ya se que es una estupidez pero es lo que siento, pero se que tu y yo solo somos amigos -dijo Hermione con tristeza y verguenza.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste Mione? -pregunto Ron en un tono que Hermione no pudo deifinir.

- Pues... porque los amigos no pueden sentir algo mas que cariño, y tenia miedo de que me rechazaras y que se arruinara nuestra amistad por mis tonterias -contesto Hermione, miraba al suelo mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. No se atrevia a mirar a Ron, seguro el estaria burlandose de ella o ago pro el estilo. Pero al menos estaba liberando todo lo que su corazon llevaba guardando desde hace mucho-. Yo... perdoname Ron... se que soy una estupida y que esta mal esto que siento porque... -pero Hermione no pudo terminar, se levanto con la cabeza gacha dispuesta a marcharse a su dormitorio pero Ron... hablo:

- No Hermione... el estupido soy yo, por nunca haberme dado cuenta de algo tan obvio, y perdoname tu a mi por haberte hecho sufrir tanto sabiendo que te... amaba... pero nunca me atrevi a decirtelo porque no estaba seguro de qe tu sintieras lo mismo y no hubiera aguantado que me hubieras rechazado y que no me volvieras a hablar... -termino Ron que miraba fijamente a Hermione a pesar de su nerviosismo, de nuevo lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas pero ahora no le importaban, estaba atento a la reaccion de Hermione.

- ¿Es en serio Ron? -dijo Hermione con dulzura, el asintio intentando sonreir, fue una sonrisa nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz y tierna, que Hermione le devolvio. Entonces de imprevisto Hermione se le abalanzo, abrazo fuertemente, y hecho a llorar, cosa que desconcerto a Ron.

- ¿Porque lloras? ¿Que dije? -pregunto Ron sintiendose como un tonto y algo avergonzado.

- Ay, Ron no puedo creer que hayamos sido tan tontos, eramos los unicos que no se daban cuenta de algo tan obvio -dijo Hermione seprandose de el.

- Bueno si supongo que si -dijo Ron sonriendo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, entonces sintieron que ese era el momento perfecto que habian estado esperando desde hace mucho, el corazon les latia a mil por hora mientras se iban acercando, no se dejaron de mirar a lo ojos, hasta que sus labios rozaron, y fue cuando Hermione por instinto los cerro al igual que Ron, fue un pequeño beso timido pero lleno de ternura, dulzura y un poco de ansiedad por volver a probar los labios del otro. Sus labios se separaron un poco, abrieron los ojos que estaban a unos cuantos centrimetros de distancia y se miraron fijamente, transmitiendose su felicidad.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto Ron, Hermione solto un risita y sonrio.

- Si, Ron -contesto ello radiante.

- Te amo Hermione -dijo Ron, al oir esto Hermione volvio a sentir otra punzada de felicidad, no podia creer que se estuviera compliendo lo que mas habia deseado en toda su vida.

- Yo te amo mas -entonces se fundieron en un beso, esta vez ya no era timido, sino lleno de felicidad, pasion y amor.

**N/A:** Hi! Yo aqui d nuevo con otra viñeta, esta fue a peticion de marinna93 espero q te haya gustado y q no te haya decepcionado, aunq no estoy muy segura, siento q me qde corta, el momento debio ser mas magico y tierno. Espero ir mejorando mi escritura poco a poco pues me estoy esforzando... Bueno espero q les haya gustado, byyyeeee

**Gracias x los reviews aunq no lo crean significan mucho para mi...**

**Atte.**

**Yulια Olęgøvπα Vølkøvα ™**


	3. Te falle

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si fueran mios viviria en Inglaterra, seria la novia de Rupert y ¿q mas puedo pedir?**

Corrió con mucho esfuerzo hacia la casa, llevando a Hermione en sus brazos, no le importaba nada solo ella, miraba su pálido rostro lleno de cortaduras y rasguños que le habían hecho los vidrios que habían caído sobre ella, sintió un profundo odio hacia Bellatrix, le hervía la sangre de la rabia, coraje y odio que sentía hacia ella, al haberle hecho daño a Hermione era como si se lo estuviera haciendo a el y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie, pero de nuevo, un vez mas se había comportado como un estúpido y había dejado que esa maldita la torturara cruelmente. Entro ignorando a Bill, Fleur, Dean y Luna y se dirigió al piso superior, donde entro con Hermione en brazos a la primera habitación que encontró, dejo a Hermione en la cama con extrema delicadeza, y Bill y Fleur irrumpieron en la habitación inmediatamente muy alarmados.

- Tienes que ponerte bien Hermione Tienes que ponerte bien! -musitaba Ron desesperado, angustiado y lleno de temor.

- Tengo que revisarla Ron -dijo Bill, hizo que se parara y lo aparto suavemente.

- Gon, ¿pego que ha pasado? -dijo Fleur muy asustada acercándose a Hermione y observando su pálido rostro lleno de rasguños y cortadas. Ron no contesto, solo pensaba en Hermione, que de nuevo le había fallado y ahora por su culpa tal vez podría morir o sino quedar con terribles secuelas de la maldición. Con trabajos pudo ver como Bill examinaba a Hermione, entonces después de observarla saco su varita e hizo un par de encantamientos.

- ¿Estaga bien? -pregunto Fleur con preocupación.

- Lo estará, solo débil y adolorida, solo necesita descansar -dijo Bill.

- ¿Que le hiciegon Gon? -dijo Fleur, los otros dos lo miraron, pero Ron que seguía a mirando a la pálida de Hermione, se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no soportaba mas verla así. Bill ya sabia que le había pasado a Hermione asi que se lo murmuro a Fleur, ella entendió y no insistió mas, Bill salio de la habitación y Fleur tambien pero unos instantes despues regreso con varios frascos. Se puso a curarle las profundas heridas de todo su cuerpo, y a limpiarle un poco su rostro lleno de sangre y mugre, antes de retirarse le dio a beber un pocion, luego se retiro dejandolo solo con Hermione, el se hinco a lado de ella y tomo una de sus frías manos entre las suyas.

- Hermione tienes que ser fuerte -susurraba Ron angustiado-. Por favor, no me gusta que estes asi por mi culpa, tienes que recuperarte...

- Ron... -musito una debil voz, era Hermione tenia los ojos un poco abiertos-. Ron...

- Aquí estoy Hermione -dijo Ron, apretando aun mas sus manos-. ¿Como te sientes?

- Me duele todo -dijo ella-. ¿Que paso? ¿En donde estamos?

- No te preocupes, ya estamos a salvo -dijo Ron, notando el miedo en el rostro de Hermione-. Lo que importa es que estas bien -dijo Ron y repentinamente no pudo aguantarse y abrazo a Hermione fuertemente, ella se sorprendió por aquella reacción, era algo muy extraño en el, pero le respondió inmediatamente y ella se sintió reconfortada por el calor que le transmitía Ron, escucho sollozar a Ron y ella también soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza.

- Pense... pense que ya no te volveria a ver Ron -lloro ella.

- Todo fue mi culpa Hermione -sollozo Ron.

- ¿De que hablas? -pregunto Hermione.

- No debí haber permitido aquello, yo debi estar en tu lugar Mione, tu no tenias porque soportarlo -dijo Ron con voz ahogada, Hermione rompio en abrazo y lo miro.

- No Ron... olvidalo ya paso -dijo la castaña mientras unas tristes lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

- No Hermione, esa maldita te hizo daño y yo te falle de nuevo... no hice nada... no te puede proteger y deje que te torturaran -dijo Ron angustiado, Hermione nunca lo había visto así, se veía fatal, su rostro denotaba profunda angustia, desaparición y miedo, y sus ojos llorosos quería llorar...

- Calmate Ron -dijo con voz crispada-. Tienes que calmarte, tu no tienes la culpa Ron, no podías hacer nada, no fue tu culpa, no te sientas mal ya paso Ron, lo que importa es que estamos bien y que estamos juntos -Ron asintió para no hacer sentir mal a Hermione, pero el aun así seguía sintiéndose culpable, era en parte su culpa, si el hubiera tomado el lugar de Hermione ella no hubiera sufrido así, aun no podía sacar de su cabeza aquellos gritos lastimeros que Hermione, habría hecho cualquier cosa porque Hermione no hubiera vivido aquello, haría cualquier cosas con tal de protegerla incluso la vida misma, pero de nuevo como otras tantas veces le fallo.

- ¿Ya?

- Si... estoy bien -dijo Ron con un tono extraño, Hermione lo abrazo de nuevo esta vez mas fuerte.

- Te a... te quiero Ron -dijo Hermione sonrojándose-. Gracias por estar conmigo- Ron sonrio a la vez contento pero triste, y entonces hizo algo extraño le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios, causando que Hermione se sonrojara aun mas, Ron reacciono y se separo de Hermione un poco incomodo.

- Eh... lo siento -musito. Hermione sonrió dulcemente negando con la cabeza, el también sonrió aunque nerviosamente. Entonces Bill entro a la habitación.

- Sera mejor que acompañen a Harry

**N/A:** Omitan lo ultimo, la verdad no se si Hermione y Ron hubieran hecho eso, es q me dieron ganas de ponerlo asi, pero si no les gusta o algo asi, no le hagan caso, la verdad es q no me gusto mucho le falto algo ¿nop?

**Grax x los reviews!!**

**Yulια Olęgøvπα Vølkøvα ™**


	4. Me abandonaste

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pretenece, todos son de la diosa J.K Rowling, si fueran mios me conocerian por ser la girlfriend de Rupert!!**

**No hace falta decir q no lean las viñetas si no han leido el libro de DH, aunq dudo q haya alguien tierra q no lo haya leido, pero si no lo has leido: vives debajo de una roca.**

**Me abandonaste**

Un tristeza, arrepentimiento y culpa no dejaban en paz a Ron, hace dias que habia vuelto de nuevo con Hermione y Harry. Aunque le habia aliviado que Harry no estuviera resentido con el y que se siguieran llevando como los mejores amigos del siempre, no se sentia del todo bien, Hermione que no lo habia recibido muy contenta que digamos, aun no lo perdonaba, se portaba fria, cortante y resentido con el; lo ignoraba todo el tiempo y cuando Ron intentaba hablar con ella le contestaba mas a fuerza que de voluntas, siempre con esa frialdad que tanto hacia sentir mal a Ron.

Estaba arrepentido, muy arrepentido, reconocia que su comportamiento habia sido estupido, habia actuado sin pensar y no habia pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero aquella noche, no sabia muy bien lo que habia pasado, esa noche fue en la que ya no pudo masy perdio el control, estallo completamente descargando toda la rabia y el mal humor que habia estado guardando desde hace dias. Aquel guardapelo le habia hecho mucho daño, a causa de el guardapelo pensamientos y miedos habian estado apareciendo y atormentandolo, llenandolo de celos, dseconfianza y rabia en contra de Harry y Hermione.

Y se sintio y se seguia sintiendo el estupido mas grande del mundo por haber desconfiado de su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo, ¿como habia podido pensar que Harry queria a Hermione como algo mas que una amiga? Harry siempre le habia dicho que queria a Hermione como una hermana y aunque no sabia definir que era lo que sentia Hermione por Harry, pero esperaba de corazon que solo fuera mas que amistad, y ese maldito guardapelo siempre le estuvo diciendo todo lo contrario, cada vez que veia a Hermioen y Harry juntos veia lo malo de ello y pensaba lo peor aun siendo mentira, y le recordaba todas aquellas veces en las que habia sentido que Hermione se preocupaba mas por Harry, que veia mas por Harry que por el... y todos esos pensamientos se fueron juntando hasta que ya no pudo mas y tuvo que soltarlo y ahi fue cuando exploto, en contra de Harry sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa de nada, pero la rabia habia podido mas.

Y tal vez Hermione pensaba que en todos estos dias que estuvieron separados, el habia estado como si nada, sin remordimiento alguno y en la comodidad de La Madriguera, muy tranquilo y sin preocupacion alguna por ellos. Pero fue todo lo contrario, todos los dias su sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento por haberse marchado asi lo agobiaba y no lo dejaba en paz ni un minuto, todos las noches no habia podido dormir, solo pensaba en Hermione y en Harry claro, pensaba en que podrian estar haciendo en estos momentos, que no les hubiera pasado nada y no los hayan capturado, y que ojala estuvieran en un lugar seguro y sin ningun peligro.

- Hermione... -musito Ron con timidez y temor.

- ¿Que quieres Ronald? -dijo Hermione con malas pulgas.

- Bueno... es que yo... -empezo Ron sin saber que decir.

- ¿Que? -dijo Hermione fingiendo impaciencia, aunque queria escuchar lo que iba a decir Ron. _Ya dejala para que es evidente que no quiere escucharte_ pensaba Ron, No diselo, no importa que no quiera escucharte, tu tienes que decirselo

- Bueno es que ya no quiero seguir asi -dijo Ron por fin, Hermione se sorprendio por eso, pero arqueo las cejas.

- ¿Asi como? -pregunto Hermione.

- Pues... ya no soporto que estemos asi -dijo Ron-. Ya no me trates asi pro favor, Hermione, me siento muy mal.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues que esperabas Ron? ¿que cuando llegaras estuviera como si nada y muy feliz despues de habernos _abandonado_? -dijo Hermione con resentimiento-. No me digas que te sientes mal, porque no te lo creo!

- Es verdad, me siento mal y estoy arrepentido! -salto Ron algo molesto, Hermione solto una risita.

- No me digas!, pues creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas -replico Hermione.

- Ya te dije que quise regresar en cuanto me fui, cuando lo vas a entender? -dijo Ron desesperado-. Perdoname por favor, no crees que ya es suficiente?

- No! Creo que eso es poco comparado con lo que te mereces! -dijo ella furiosa, Ron bajo la cabeza tristemente, Hermione lo noto, pero decidio ignorarlo-. Tu no cumpliste lo que prometiste, _me abandonaste _Ron -termino ella, con lagrimas brotando de sus marrones ojos, Ron al escuchar esto ultimo se sentio mucho peor que antes, era cierto rompio la promesa que le habia hecho, la habia abandonado, se suponia que el iba a estar todo el tiempo con ella cuidandola, protegiendola, pero no lo habia cumplido y ahora Hermione no volveria a creer en el.

- Yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo -insistio Ron, Hermione rodo los ojos aun llorosos-. Ese guardapelo fue la causa de todo, me hacia pensar... cosas malas.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Que? -pregunto Hermione con una inusitada curiosidad.

- Pues... eso es cosa mia! -replico Ron un poco incomodo-. Pero cuando me quite ese maldito guardapelo entre en razon, supe que habia sido un estupido y quise volver pero no pude y cuando logre hacerlo ya no estaban! No fue tanto mi culpa!

- Claro Ron -dijo Hermione-. Ahora, si no te importa quiero seguir leyendo!

- ¿Me perdonaras? -dijo esperanzado

- No lo se -dijo ella mirandolo con tristeza, y escondio su cara detras de un libro. Ron se fue con la cabeza gacha sintiendose mas peor de lo que ya se sentia.

En cuanto Ron salio, Hermione dejo el libro a un lado, cerro los ojos, y se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto, se moria por volver a estar con Ron bien como siempre, pero el la habia ilusionado de nuevo y otra vez habia pasado a romper sus ilusiones, no sabia si volveria a creer en Ron.

**N/A:** Bno eso es todo, ¿reviews? espero q sip! Esta en realidad fue la primera viñeta q escribi pero no lo habia publicado, espero q haya quedado bn! Y q vaya mejorando, diganme q opinana ¿sipi? Y aquellos q solo pongan en alerta el fic dejen reviews please! Diganme q opinan del fic ¿sipi? Y marinna voy a tomar tu idea para la prox viñeta, esta gnial...

**No me queda otra cosa que decir mas que: Grax x los reviews!!**

**Atte.**

**Yulια Olęgøvπα Vølkøvα ™**


End file.
